


Bonus

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link brings a friend and makes Sidon’s night.





	Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Warning** : technically A Link Between World spoilers if you don’t know what Ravio looks like yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sidon’s quite positive he’s the luckiest creature alive. He had that exact thought the first time Link ever kissed him. He was certain of it the first time Link licked a long line down his chest to his rising shaft. And then Link brought this beauty in, the one person in all of Hyrule who could ever match Link’s art, because he looks _exactly the same_ , and now the both of them are swallowing Sidon down with equal vigor.

Link started it. Slow and steady, he slipped into the pool, kissed along Sidon’s thighs and lapped his tongue along the parting slit. Then his partner dove in next to him, coming up with a splash and glistening wet dark hair, every strand piece-for-piece the same as Link’s. His eyes are a brilliant green instead of blue, but they’re no less captivating. And he smiles wider than Link does, but it’s the same amount of sincere interest. He shoved in beside Link to mouth at the twin cocks that emerged from Sidon’s body, already embarrassingly hard. 

Emerged in the private pool at the center of Sidon’s royal chambers, Link and this Ravio are each impaled on one engorged member. Neither can take their piece all the way inside, but both are trying valiantly, and watching them go at it is more arousing than anything else Sidon’s ever seen. Link has a demure calmness to his actions, a steady bob to his head, while Ravio’s brows are knit in determination, and he shoves himself on and off hard enough to make himself choke. Sidon’s too busy trying not to come to advise Ravio on less. He lets Ravio suck him down, like Link blows against his shaft, and each dual sensation is a mind-blowing delight. He has no idea what he’s done to deserve this.

He’s seated on the rim of the pool himself, legs spread to accommodate both slender figures between them. His royal armour is still fully on, and both of the men below him are fully dressed, to his sad disappointment—Hylians wear entirely too many clothes, especially ones so handsome as these two. Fortunately, they’ve both come in ‘Gerudo’ garb, as Ravio explained it, complimentary sets of purple on Ravio and green on Link’s. Link doesn’t have much beneath a flimsy little skirt, and indeed his top is only one sleeve and a strap that shows off his chiseled chest, one that now glimmers in the reflection of the water. Ravio’s pants are baggier, but only a thin strip of fabric covers his top, stretched across his nipples and sheer enough to show off both rosy buds. Ravio came in a small veil that Link pealed off him to help with kissing, and now Sidon’s glad it’s gone; it lets him see Ravio’s plush lips stretched wide around his girth. Both his boys have the exact same mouths, but they use them so differently, and Sidon couldn’t choose just one for the life of him. Each is wholly exquisite, wholly satisfying. He’s sure the goddess has blessed him. 

He tries his best not to thrust upwards, even though he longs to bury himself in both their throats, because he knows they’re each already at their limits. He can see how much they struggle to take him, though Link is skilled in all endeavors and Ravio trembles to hide it. Sidon knows he’s too much for them, knows their own cute bodies are so much _smaller_ in comparison. Only his deep-seated sense of manners keeps his hips still. He digs his claws into the rim of his pool instead of into their hair, and he holds back his eager moans and the intense desire to bite his mark into them. He wants to _claim_ them both. He wants them to wear the deep bruises of his love, to walk about the domain with a clear pattern of just whom they belong to. But he respects their soft, fragile skin, and he holds back instead, suffering in the overwhelming pleasure.

Just when Sidon’s near the edge, Ravio finally reaches his limit, and with a final shove, he gags, pulling suddenly back—Sidon groans at the loss but lets Ravio go. Link’s thick lashes lift, his dilated eyes glancing aside, but he stays where he is, halfway down Sidon’s shaft with his tongue languidly licking the underside. The tight heat is incredible Ravio splutters and shoots a hand over his mouth while Sidon’s reddened cock throbs eagerly against his cheek. He looks somehow both perfectly adorable and wildly sexual. Sidon wants to toss him back into the pool and _ravish him_.

Sidon wants to ravish them both, but he grits his sharp teeth and holds still, while Ravio groans, “Mr. Shark, you’re _so_ big!”

Flattered, Sidon pants, “And you’re quite talented. Both of you!”

Ravio grins happily, and Link mewls his thanks around his mouthful. The sound seems to draw Ravio’s eye, and he turns to duck forward, thrusting his tongue out to lick along the seam of Link’s held-open lips. Link’s moan is muffled, but the vibrations of it push Sidon towards the edge. He chokes, “I’m going to—” and Ravio grabs his cock around the base and shoves onto the tip again, face screwed up in new hunger.

He makes it just in time—Sidon bursts with a torrential roar, probably enough to have the guards outside blushing almost as hot as Sidon. He comes as much as he screams, and he has to shove his hands down onto his own thighs to keep himself from bucking forward and pounding it in. He doesn’t need to. Link stays obediently on, and Ravio gulps at the sudden flood but shuts his eyes and pushes on, letting more stream right down his throat. Link swallows with measured practice, one massive load after the other, and Ravio struggles to follow, though it starts pooling quickly around the edge of his lips and dribbles down his chin. The view is almost as good as the feeling. Sidon comes more than he ever has, feeling more blissful than any other orgasm’s made him, and it isn’t for a long moment that he starts to come down again. 

Despite all his warrior’s stamina, Sidon finds himself on the edge of passing out. He’s never had two mouths on him at once, let alone two mouths so gorgeous and so skilled, and Link stills swallows around him afterwards, milking it all out, while Ravio gurgles and licks away what he can manage. Sidon stares dizzily down at them both, sure that he’s hit the all time high and nothing else in his life will ever be this good again. It couldn’t possibly.

It takes Link and Ravio as long to pull off as it does for Sidon’s head to clear. When they’ve both detangled, Ravio’s face is still a mess, and Link turns to him to help lick it away, which only makes Sidon’s shafts twitch in renewed interest—he’s not sure they’ll be retreating while his two lovers are still within eyeshot. Once they’re both clean, Sidon can’t help it anymore—he ducks down on instinct, brushing his lips over Link’s. Link bends back to accommodate him and reaches up for his fins, pulling him in closer.

Ravio whines at his side, and as soon as Sidon’s done with Link, he pecks Ravio. Ravio presses an eager tongue against him, but Sidon doesn’t dare open yet—he can fill his Hylian lovers’ mouths with his tongue as much as with his cock, and he thinks they still need some time to breathe. 

As he pulls back again, he places a hand in the water, and Link knowingly moves aside, giving room for Sidon to slip down into it. He perches on the underwater shelf, pleased when both Link and Ravio sidle up onto either thigh. He can feel their arousal against him and knows he’ll return the favour soon—he’s been wanting to strip off that flimsy gear since the moment they first strolled in—but first he needs a moment to recover. He sighs longingly, “How I wish you both could stay with me!” Link dons a small smile, and Sidon admits, “I know, I know; you have a world to save. Please, forgive my selfishness...”

Link glances sideways, and Ravio, to Sidon’s surprise, has a strangely sheepish look on his otherwise energetic face. He mumbles, in the same lilting tones of Link’s voice—only a little smoother from the practice of constant _use_ —“Aaactually... I was kinda hoping to open up shop here... if the local royalty could be persuaded to let me stay, of course! And if there was anywhere I could crash at night...”

Sidon blinks, first at Ravio, then Link, and can’t believe his luck. It seems too good to be true, so he waits an extra minute for Ravio to laugh at him. But Ravio only smiles hopefully up at him, and Link starts nuzzling tiredly into his shoulder. 

So Sidon lets himself burst with excitement: “I’d love for you to stay! Why, you could sleep in my own royal quarters if you like! I’d actually already ordered a Hylian-type bed built for Link’s visits, but I’d be most happy if you slept in it as often as you liked!”

“Awesome!” Ravio counters, just as jovial as him, and suddenly Sidon has slender arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Sidon returns it with a bristling warmth in his chest. He feels positively giddy.

Ravio looks every bit as pleased and scrambles out of the pool in one quick motion, splashing both Sidon and Link in the process. Then he’s on the circular floor of Sidon’s room and darting about, lightly pushing boxes and pots aside. Link shakes his head with a little sigh, but Sidon watches Ravio flit about with a sense of great affection. Having his quarters rearranged seems a small price to pay for Ravio’s company. He only wishes Link would stay too, but at least now he’ll know how to maximize his kingdom for Hylian comfort, and he’ll do everything he can to make sure that when Link does visit, he’ll have the time of his life. 

Link does have a fond smile, and he kisses Sidon’s cheek while Ravio works. Sidon sinks back into the pool, knowing full well that he couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
